


You're Not All There Either

by LissyRayLee



Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyRayLee/pseuds/LissyRayLee
Summary: You're the one who saves Jason Todd, from Arkham Asylum, and in a way he saves you.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 60





	You're Not All There Either

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THESE STORIES CONTAIN HALLUCINATIONS, ANXIETY, TALK OF SCARS, AND OTHER THEMES FOR 18+
> 
> Hello! Lissy here! This is another scenario I've been thinking about lately. I hope you enjoy it!   
> Also feel free to leave feedback and/or more one shot ideas!!   
> Thnx,
> 
> Lissy Ray Lee

**You're Not All Their Either**

* * *

You slink into the abandoned Arkham Asylum, trying to find the one who raised you from a young age. You heard that the Joker had shot and killed her when you came back to Gothom after spending some time in Star City to have a "normal life" as Talia wanted. After Batman sent his prodigal sidekick, Nightwing, to tell you about her death, you promise yourself that you would bury her yourself. The women had raised you since society threw you away when you were young. She trained you in many languages as well as combat skills, music, and art. Talia wanted you to be prepared for anything, she also confided in you that she wanted you to have a normal life. Something that she never had. So to honor her, you left the League of Shadows (still always have an invitation to join anytime she wanted) and went to Star City. You got a nine to five office job and went on a few dates but none of the guys ever kept your attention for long. You made sure to stay in contact with your mother figure as long as you could but slowly the communication stopped. You never blamed Talia though, she was always busy trying to please her father. Still, you feared the worst when she did not send you anything on your birthday. Your heart shattered when Nightwing found you and told you what happened. He stayed and tried to console you but you just said, "Please just leave. Thank you for telling me." He looked at you in shock, all your tears suddenly dried up and you became completely calm...eerily calm. He stood up and nodded, jumping out through the window he came in. That was the moment you told yourself you would bury her yourself. Only thing is, you can't find her body. You checked the theater where she was shot originally. Which is what brings you to Arkham Asylum. You were hoping maybe she would be here. Or at least there would be a clue to where she was. You kicked through the door of the abandoned wing. The smell is what hit you first, the smell of piss and something foul. Smells that you couldn't identify and iron? No not iron...blood. So much blood. You continue through the haunting tunnel, searching for something, anything that would lead you to the one person you ever let into your, no longer working, heart. 

"Please," There came a whisper in the corner of the tunnel, a cell. You walked closer. "Please, please help me. Please." A male's voice? Here? Alive? You thought about walking away and continuing your search but something told you to go further. "Please, my name is Jason Todd. Please." Jason Todd? Talia told you about the Robin that had gone missing, the one who was no older than you, which is why it scared her so. You quickly forced your way through the cell. The man, Jason Todd, was lying curled up on his side panting. He didn't seem to be fully conscious and he was wearing a torn-up Robin costume. He just kept repeating, "Please, please help me. I'm Jason Todd." Quickly, you ran to his side, trying to examine him, seeing the trauma done to his body, it was amazing he was still alive. You lifted him onto you back, he wasn't heavy, not really. He was very malnourished. _I'm sorry Talia._ You thought. _I won't be able to find you right now._ You made your way out of the disgusting Asylum. Making a note to destroy it later. You slipped into the shadows with the man still passed out on your back and made your way to your safe house. Your safe wasn't far from Arkham as you had been looking through Joker's hideout for months trying to find Talia. Arkham was the last placed you checked. Walking into your safe house, the kitchen was the first thing that greeted you. Followed by a spacious living area, small bathroom and couch with a T.V. Now you can take care of him and get some answers. 

* * *

You sat beside his bedside, injecting your medication for anxiety and hallucinations all the while listening to his breathing. His heart rate was normalizing finally, shuttering at the memory of him going into cardiac arrest briefly after you both arrived. You were able to get a heartbeat back, you then proceed to hook him up to several machines as well as a morphine drip for the pain. You had also been pumping him full of fluids to try and minimize the dehydration. **_Did you choose a random STRANGER OVER ME?_ ** Talia's voice invaded your mind. _No. Talila loved you...she still loves you no matter where she is now. She loves you. Talia would never say anything to hurt you._ You were so lost in thought you almost missed Jason groan. Slowly he began to stir, he gradually opened his eyes and shifted his head over to you. Blinking as if he doesn't believe it was real. You gently got up and approached him, kneeling down so as to not seem to be looming over him. You did not want to scare him, he's already been through enough. 

"Hello, Jason Todd. Can you understand me?" You said in your slightly strained voice. Your voice was not very loud as you don't really talk much. He still looked at you, dazed, but still nods his head. You almost felt relief. "You do not have to be afraid, you will be ok. I am going to heal you." You hated the sound of your voice. So harsh. Though you weren't trying to be. Jason blinked and visibly swallowed. 

"Am I dead?" He asks in a tired gruff voice. You were shocked that he was able to talk coherently with all the morphine in his system. 

"No. I found you. No one will hurt you anymore." You tried to sound soft like you've seen all the other girls do when they comfort someone. But you flinch at your own voice. Suddenly, you feel fingers brushing against your cheek. Your eyes snapped to Jason, who was no doubt trying to figure out if you were not just a figment of his imagination. 

"You're real?" He questions. You nod your head allowing him to touch your cheek, though you don't like being touched. You allowed this poor broken man to try and get a grip on reality. Abruptly, his hand dropped, startled you jump up, and look at his monitor. _He's just passed out from exhaustion._ This time you were surprised you welcome a feeling of relief. It's been so long since you've felt anything at all. Maybe...you two can help each other.

It's been a few days since Jason first woke up and actually spoke. He's been in and out of consciousness since then. You had been trying to keep him cool trying to lower his fever or even better, getting it to break. The more you looked after him, the more you wanted to kill the Joker. What kind of sadist does this to another person. Sometimes he'd reach out and grab your wrist just saying, "Please." You never knew if it was a 'Please don't leave' or 'please help me' like before. But you always held his hand until he'd let go. 

"Who are you?" A soft deep voice asks. You whip around to see blue-green eyes meeting your grey ones. 

"You are awake." You tense at your voice again, why can't you sound comforting. Walking over to him with another damp cloth, ready to cool him down again. 

"Who are you?" He repeats. You bit your lip not knowing if you should tell him your real name...

"Y/N Al Ghul." You answer placing the cloth on his forehead. He sighs almost as if your name gave him comfort. But that would be impossible, right? 

"You're the 'adopted' daughter that got away." He says wanting you to confirm. You nod not wanting to scare him with your rough voice. "Why...how..." He seems to not know where to start. Knowing you would have to talk again, you took a deep breath and explained to him how he got here. He looks stunned for a few minutes, then you continue to wipe down his arms, chest, and legs which you had been doing to keep the cuts clean. You feel him watching you so you continuously look up to see if he is ok. Then you hear stiffing, looking up you see tears begin to form. At first, you thought it was you who was scaring him but then he says, "Thank you." In a horse voice. You nod and put your hand under his nape helped him sit up, as you hold a cup of water to his chapped lips. He sips it slowly savoring the cool liquid going down his throat. You sat there making sure he had enough before putting it back in the fridge to keep cool. "Did you...did Talia tell you who I am? Is that why you are helping me? Is she trying to get back at..." He pauses like he's afraid to say a name. 

"Bruce? No. Talia is dead." You say in a hushed voice, your stotic behavior coming out as her name left your tongue. It almost burns. Jason sharply inhales at the news. 

"I'm sorry," He says quickly, "I didn't know. I didn't mean t-" His heart monitor rises as if he thinks you're going to get upset with him if he says anything wrong thing. 

"Shhh," You say crouching back down at his bedside, "You do not apologize for anything. It is ok. You have been through enough. Please relax. Breathe with me. Yes like this, very good Jason." You say still not liking your voice but he didn't flinch at it so you assumed he ignored the roughness of your voice. Slowly his heart monitor turns back to normal. "You may ask me anything, do not be afraid of any repercussions. There will be none. If I do something you do not like, please tell me. If I make you uncomfortable in any way, let me know. I told you, I am-"

"Going to heal me. I remember." Jason finishes your sentence. That surprised you, honestly, you didn't think he was all that with it when you first spoke. You nod at him not wanting to listen to your own voice anymore. "Why? It doesn't help you in any way." You raise an eyebrow to that but slowly realize this man has never been shown mercy. 

"Because I want to." You say matter of factly. Jason's eyes widen a bit at that, then slowly his beautiful eyes filled with tears again. You daintily wipe them way, carefully as to not try to make him uncomfortable. "What is it? What is wrong?" You ask worrying that you aren't helping. 

"Sor-I just...thank you." He says still keeping his eyes on you. Nodding your head, you gave him a small smile, a ghost of an old one, one that was there long ago but forgotten. 

"Do you think you can move enough to change your clothing? I did not wish to do it without your knowledge." You ask him. Jason nods and gulps, shakingly lifting his arms up so you can start taking the rest of the torn-up costume off. There are definitely more scares than you originally thought but they did not bother you, you have plenty as well. Jason looks at you intensely as if he thought you were going to scream at the sight of him. "This might sound uncomfortable so tell me if you do not want this but are you well enough for a shower?" Jason nods again but he has a weird look on his face as if he is shocked that you had not said anything about the scars yet. You help him up, not caring if his underwear is the only piece of clothing that is covering him. You had to tend to and see many men in the League before you left. With you trying to support his weight (not like he had any) he limps to the small bathroom in the safe house. "You can handle it from here yes?" He nods again. "There is a seat in the shower if your knee gets tired, towels are right on the counter, and ask if you need anything else." You say before turning to leave him when he catches your wrist. Like he used to unconsciously in his fevered state. 

"Do they not bother you?" He asks. You raise an eyebrow, scars are not an uncommon thing in your opinion. You were raised to believe that scars are on the body to show the person holding them how far they have come.

"Why would they bother me?" You ask quite confused. Jason was taken back by how unbothered you look. 

"They...are they not repulsive to you?" He asks, his voices shaking slightly. Ah, you forgot, he was not raised like you were. 

"No." You say slowly raising the hand he does not have, towards his scared chest, as if to touch them. You look for him to tell you to stop but he doesn't, so you continue again knowing the feeling of not liking to be touched. You rest your hand on a scar down the middle of his chest that ran down his sternum, tracing it. "I do not think anything about you is repulsive. You are a beautiful man." You say easily, never having embarrassment. Jason's cheeks flare up slightly at someone calling him beautiful. He has never been beautiful in his mind. "If you cannot see that, it really is a shame." Jason let's go of your wrist and watch as you exit the bathroom. Leaving him alone to relax and clean off, and get ready to start a new. 

Months later, Jason had fully recovered from starvation and dehydration. His wounds were also healing well. But, you noticed a change in him, he started to work out and bulk up, you thought to get himself back to the way he was. But soon you found out that was not the case, he wanted revenge. Not that you blame him to be honest. You wanted the same. One night both of you had confided in each other about the anger and betrayal you both felt after the Bat abandoned both Jason and yourself (him not coming to you to tell you about Talia angered you so). Slowly, you were able to open up to Jason, and he to you. You were still upset that you did not know what has become of your mother figure but you assumed Bruce Wayne had buried Talia somewhere as he loved her too. At least that is what Jason told you when you started to open up about Talia. It was nice having someone around, Jason even kept the house clean when you went out to get more supplies. Mostly your medication making sure Jason did not know about it. You were taught never to show weakness around anyone. Maybe one day you would tell him. On a lighter note, Jason was surprisingly a good cook; though you both take turns, of course, he always thinks that he is the best cook out of the two of you. You knew it to be true though you never admitted it to him. Jason's personality has been slowly peeking through as well. Though you have started sleeping next to, _next to_ , him to wake him up when he has a nightmare or two. It is difficult to take care of him on rainy days though...training with the League left some painful injuries that ache in the rain. It was mostly your knee and upper back that hurt the most but you were able to power through it and heal Jason as you promised, the aches got worse with each rainy day. In Gotham, those are quite common. Usually, you would be able to suck up the pain like you were taught and be fine...but today was different. Today, moving was not an option, today the pain was more than you could take. But you had to, _it is fine,_ you thought, _I have to get up_. 

"Hey, Princess?" Jason calls from the other side of the door. **_Damn it, get up!_ ** You stiffened hearing Talia's voice. No. It's not her. She's not here, this can't be happening again. **_I taught you better than this! No weakness! Get up Y/N!_ ** The memory of Talia screaming at you to get up when you were beaten by another member of the League came flooding back to you. Crap. The meds, you didn't take your meds! "Princess, I'm coming in, Ok?" Jason? Jason is still here? No, go away! **_Y/N GET UP! NO ONE WILL WANT WEAK A WOMEN!_ ** You roll over on your back, trying to stop seeing Talia's mad expression, desperate to get to the medication to soothe your anxiety and hallucinations. "Hey, Princess...? Can you hear me? Please tell me what's wrong? What can I do?" It's getting worse, you can hear Jason but he sounds so far away. Then you feel hands n both sides on your face. "Y/N? What is it? Please say something you're scaring me!" That is what brings you back briefly. You shot up and stumbled away from him. As if his touch was hurting you. **_Y/N!_ ** "Y/N" You feel the wall to the bathroom and try to find the medication through your blurry and wavy vision. "Y/N? What's wrong? Please let me help you!" Jason screams. You find the bottles and try to put the syringes in them when- **_Y/N! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU DO NOT NEED THAT! THAT IS WEAKNESS!_ **Her voice is so loud it makes you drop the bottles shattering them and drop to the ground only to be caught by Jason, who brought you against his chest, now understanding what is happening. The screaming continues until everything goes black and you go limp, only hearing Jason calling you name.

* * *

Water. You're in water? That is what it feels like. 

"Come on Princess. Wake up. " Jason's voice slowly was bringing you out of whatever was going on. Jason had figured out what was going on with you months ago. He is very intuitive, there was nothing you could hide from him. Jason found what you were hiding, but didn't know why, sometimes if you fell asleep too early he'd make sure he'd give you the medication. He also has found where you keep back ups. Completely by accident (totally on purpose) of course. Jason was simply looking around for...something and happened to come across the spare medication.

The two of you had been enjoying the peaceful weekend with no hurt or tension. You were working on talking more as you wanted to sound comforting and not flinch when you spoke and Jason was working out mostly, as well as planning for something that you knew he'd tell you about when he was ready. Then you collapsed a few hours ago, he hadn't realized that you forgot to take your medication, clearly neither did you. "Come on Sleeping Beauty, you've slept long enough, lemme see your eyes." It took every ounce of your strength to open your eyes though they still were drooping. "There you are." Jason's face finally came into view, it was then you realized why you felt water. You were in the bath...of course, you did have your undergarments on, Jason is more respectful than you originally thought. He was ringing out a cloth that you assumed he had been using to bring you out of your unconscious state. "Y/N, can you hear me?" Your eyes meet his very concerned ones. 

"Yes. I can." You say softly. Jason sighs and smirks. 

"Next time you want my attention just say something. You didn't have to collapse in my arms." 

Rascal. 

"I apologize." You say, "Perhaps next time I will try to be less dramatic." Jason still holds his smirk and continues to wipe down your face, arms, and legs. You can't help but realize that this is too familiar. 

"You should have said something." He whispers. "You scared me. If I hadn't figured out what was going on with you months ago, what would have happened do you think." You pause, taking our eyes away from him. You are still to tried to move but at least the aching in you knee and back had stopped. 

"I would have faded in and out for about an hour then stumble around trying to find the spare bottle I keep for emergencies." You say. This is not the first time you had forgotten your medication, still, it's rather nice having someone take care of you. You close your eyes and breath as you begin to relax back against the tub. 

"So not the first time this has happened," Jason says. You nod still having your eyes closed. You hear a chuckle and open our eyes fully to see Jason laughing softly to himself. 

"What is it? What is funny?" You ask curiously. "Have I done something humorous?" 

"No," Jason says still smiling...genuinely smiling. A smile you have not seen from him. He rings out the cloth and drapes it on the side of the tub and hold out his hand to pick you up out of it. "I've just never seen you so relaxed, sure you seem tranquil all the time but you looked genuinely relaxed just then." You take his hand and stand up form the bath, the exes water dripping off of you. Your knee screams at you but you ignore the pulses of pain. Jason hands you a towel and as you wrap yourself in it, you are lifted off your feet. Shock fills your body as you look up at Jason who is carrying you, bridal style, to your room. "Your knee is still bothering you. I can tell." You open your mouth to protest but close it again as you are still shocked. You had never allowed anyone to be this close to you. So why were you know pulling away or freaking out? _You trust him._ He places you on your chair at your desk not wanting to get the bed wet. You noticed new clothes to the right of you. "Get dresses while sitting, don't wanna put to much pressure on that knee. I'll look at it when your knee when you’re done." Jason says leaving the room. You do as he says, and you feel something warm spreading through your body. Why? _Your falling for him. After all this time, you have let someone in._ You close your eyes and stand up forgetting your knee as you were deep in thought. Your knee didn't forget and screamed the moment you put weight on it, the pain was sharp and sudden. Nothing like normal rainy days, you collapse holding it immediately taking in a sharp breath waiting for the pain to pass. While waiting you feel an arm wrap around you as well as under your legs. "I told you not to put a lot of pressure on your knee, it's swollen from your drop a couple of hours ago." He says sweeping you up and bringing you to the couch. Once he put you down he knelt down and gently pulled your knee towards him, he then started to massage it. When he got just above the knee cap, you jump from the tightness. "Sorry, this is gonna be the toughest part just hang in there." You look at him confused as to why he always treats you like you weren't a trained killer, you can take a little pain. 

"It is fine." You say, "Nothing I have not felt before. This is just new to me." Jason's head snaps up, his brows furrow together in confusion. 

"What's new? Someone helping you?" You nod. 

"To show weakness is unforgivable where I was raised. So was speaking out of term." Jason's expression softened. He understands the finches in your voice, why it was so rough, and bothered you. He understood why you never spoke of your medication or why you powered through excruciating pain trying to take care of him. It's because you were _forced_ to for many years. He went back to the rudding your knee, not asking anymore though he wants to. "You may ask whatever you are thinking Jason." You say knowing he wants to. 

"Is that why you left?" He asks. 

"No, I left because Talia told me to." You say knowing he would want more to the answer you continue. "She wanted me to be 'normal' not a..how did she put it...zombie. I believe that is the term she used. She was afraid of me being an obedient zombie forever. Which is mysterious because I believed that was what she was looking for. Then one day, she told me of her dreams to be a normal, normal life, normal husband, normal job, and maybe a normal little family. She told me that she wanted me to go and do what she cannot. But I never really had an interest in any kind of normal life." You realized that in the past few months you knew Jason, you had never spoken so much. He stopped massaging your knee to look up at you.

"Why did you stop? Is that all?" You nod. To be fair, yes that is all, you left got a 'normal' job in Star City and then heard that Talia had been killed by The Joker from Nightwing. "Shame," Jason hums "I like it when you speak. Your voice is soothing." This surprises you. You never found your voice soothing. Not in the slightest. 

"No, it is not. It is quite rough and-"

"Nice." He interrupts getting up from in front of you, now towering over you. You hadn't realized just how big Jason is until now. "Your voice is nice, and if you can't see that, is really is a shame." He smirks as he used your own words against you from when he asked about his scars. You blink not knowing what to say until, "What's wrong?" Jason asks alarmed holding your face in his hands. You look at him confused until you feel a tear run down your face. You panic and break from his grasp, wiping it away. You had not cried...since you realized you were alone in the streets. You were 10 back then, now being 20, it had been 10 years since you cried. 

"I apologize." You say turning back to him. "That surprised me is all." Jason wraps his arms around your waist pulling you into his strong chest. He leans down into the crook of your neck. 

"Don't be. You have been through enough." You close your eyes and lean into him. You don't know how long you two stayed like that but you did not move. Neither did he. You both had been through enough. And at the time you hadn't known what was to come, you both would take over Gotham. Kill the myth of the Bat, destroy the insanity The Joker and help the city heal like the both of you are trying to.

  
  



End file.
